tttefandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:ZEM/Archive 5
Thomas Town (Japan) Hello my friend, just to let you know, i've just created the article about the Japanese "Thomas Town". Sadly the pages about Thomas' theme parks look pretty messed up, and some of them weren't created yet. By the way, i'm suggesting to change the UK's Thomas Land page from Drayton Manor to Thomas Land or Thomas Land (UK). Tell me what you think. Thanks, and a HAPPY NEW YEAR TO ALL THE USERS! TheRTF 01:06, December 31, 2009 (UTC) Books I've had an idea, how about one of those info boxes (the ones in the episode pages) containing info on number of pages, illustrator, Publisher and Publish date? I asked Thomasfan and he said I'd have to ask you to make one but he thinks it's a good idea. What do you think? HELP ME! Can you please make me an administrator. Thank you anyways. God bless you. Infobox: Books ZEM I heard that SteamTeam would make some book infobox should I start some right now? --PNR 06:25, January 3, 2010 (UTC) Well he already started out I Was late when I arrived. --PNR 18:13, January 3, 2010 (UTC) 10,000 edits! I have passed the 10,000 edits mark! Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 00:51, January 4, 2010 (UTC) :I hope you make your goal! Yes, I have seen your new blog. Thanks for mentioning me BTW. I hope to see more posts there soon. I know you just did one the other day, but... Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 04:16, January 4, 2010 (UTC) :OK, I understand, both about your blog and the official website page. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 03:10, January 5, 2010 (UTC) One question... Hello mate! I'm confused about something, two days ago I created a page named "The official website", it was very detailed, ... what was the first company which made it's design, the date it was released, a gallery, and a detailed list of all the official Thomas sites around the globe (Korean, Japanese, Australian, etc.) However the page was deleted for an unknown reason; the disturbing part is that i've worked pretty hard at that page, and i made it as perfect as possible. So, my question is why was it deleted, doesn't the official site deserve it's own article? After all the official site is something very important for the Thomas brand. Thanks, please have a think, your friend, TheRTF 13:15, January 4, 2010 (UTC) May I join the S13 club? Mind if I join the Season 13 club? I plan to see Splish, Splash, Splosh! this Saturday. Want to be friends? Thanks!! Just wanted to thank you for restoring The official website page. It's very nice from you to take time for the best of this Wiki. Keep up the good work. Your friend, TheRTF 19:42, January 5, 2010 (UTC) VHS I had another idea, how about an infobox for VHS. You could include info like runtime, release date, distributor, narrators ect..ect.. what do you think. SteamTeam 09:29, January 7, 2010 (UTC) I've already started it :) SteamTeam 21:11, January 7, 2010 (UTC) Log-in I haven't been in for a long time also i cant stop playing sims 2 --rawrlego Whos that Rawing the legos? 15:11, January 9, 2010 (UTC) hi Hi, ZEM. I was thinking about making some trivia guides to Thomas episodes on PowerPoint. Do you know how to put them on places such as Youtube? I know it isn't really about Thomas but your the only one I could think of who might be able to help. Thanks for your time. SteamTeam 20:33, January 9, 2010 (UTC) Re: Image Categories * OK I wasn't too sure, but when you put it that way it sounds good. * Did I remove any discussions on the talk pages? I can't remember that I did. Can you refresh my memory? * I'll see if I can come up with any. But you are the most creative of the admins here! Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 22:26, January 16, 2010 (UTC) :"Template:Station" is an idea that User:BoCo had. But I don't know how to fix it. Can you help? Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 01:21, January 17, 2010 (UTC) ::The only thing wrong with his idea is that he's doing it like the episode templates. I think it would look better if it looked like the templates for the NWR, the SR, and the other railway. What do you think? Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 04:18, January 17, 2010 (UTC) :::Yes, that's what I meant. Like the Season 13 Club template at the bottom of member's pages. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 23:00, January 17, 2010 (UTC) Season 13 Club Hello. I am a new user, TheDieselD261, and I'm wondering if I may join the Season 13 Club. Thanks. Season 13 Club Hi. May I join the season 13 club? Admin? Can you please make me a Admin? Season 13 Hi, ZEM, hope you are well. I have been talking to Thomasfan and he asked me to upload my recordings of Season 13 to YouTube or Dailymotion - the problem is I don't know how to rip and DVD to the computer. I wondered if you know, if not it doesn't matter. SteamTeam 17:37, January 27, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for getting back to me :) SteamTeam 17:46, January 27, 2010 (UTC) I've added you to friend list on my user page - hope you don't mind SteamTeam 18:14, January 27, 2010 (UTC) season 13 Hi, ZEM. Thomasfan suggested I asked you to become a member of the Season 13 club, can I please? SteamTeam 18:14, January 29, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for your kind words - I try to be as helpful as I can. But if it weren't for you, Thomasfan and Goldenbear, this wikia would not be a popular as it is today. Keep up the good work - :)SteamTeam 19:48, January 29, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Thank you very much - I'm really excited. :D SteamTeam 18:27, February 1, 2010 (UTC) Thomas and the Spaceship Page Hello, Would you mind I upload the pictures from "Percy Sieht Ein Raumschiff" which is on the German DVD. (and it has better quality) into TATS Page. if yes, then How would I uploading the pictures to the page just in case? (I'm still new to upload pictures you know). Thanks. Yet another Idea... Hi, I've had another Idea which I have seen on another site (I can't remember which one). On each episodes page we should have a section called DVD and VHS releases and list a list of videos and DVDs that the episode can be found on. It would certainly help fans find a DVD or video with that episode on. What do you think? I asked Thomasfan who wasn't sure and told me to ask you. Thanks, SteamTeam 16:07, February 7, 2010 (UTC) Bachmann Donald & Douglas Hello, ZEM. Say, I've heard this rumor going around that Bachmann will be making Donald & Douglas models, but maybe it was just a spoiler. What do you think?ThomasFanAC 19:03, February 7, 2010 (UTC) Registering on Thomas and Friends Wikia Hi! I have tried 3 times to sign up on this wikia, but every time I did it said this: Sorry, we are able to register you at the moment Is it something wrong with my username/password or is it my age? Error This is the same person from the post above. I forgot to post my signature. 19:43, February 7, 2010 (UTC)Uncontributed User LC Wooden Railway If your wondering where I got the information for the new buildings/sets/multi-packs/ext. I found a video on youtube that shows some new mercendice for LC's Wooden Railway. I know, youtube sometimes has fakes but it has Captain, Bash, Dash, Ferdinand, and Captain's Shed pictures. The user says he got them from the Learning Curve Catalog. Here's a link-VidNevillefan17 01:42, February 9, 2010 (UTC) Adding spare sectionsw How do I seperate my sections for my contents area? -- GreatWestern. Wierd Dreams Hey man, I have been having wierd dreams. They involve Hit Entertainment and Disney working together and making a Thomas and Friends Movie! So here's how they went: In one dream, there was a trailer showing the CGI Thomas the tank engine and then a flash of white and Thomas is turned to a human form. Soon all other engines on Sodor are turned into humans and it was due to a strange machine made by a visiting scientist that would turn any material or machine into something else. He was trying it on a toaster to turn it into a plant but it didn't work right and it was stuck on human and Thomas accidently bumped it and he got transformed! Soon it went haywire and affected any other engine in sight until mostly all engines, road vehicles and even the troublesome trucks were transformed. With the engines different and the machine in need of repairs, they all try to get use to being human. What do you think so far? Sodormatchmaker 20:44, February 15, 2010 (UTC) hey Hi Zem could you do me a favor and add User:Gordonfan to the season 13 club.Mays 18:23, February 17, 2010 (UTC) Hiro's Flashback stills Hey ZEM, I think we're missing 2 stills from Hiro's Flashback scene in HOTR, one where he's pulling a train in the distance. and the one on the stormy sea. I could use these for my upcoming Hiro Bio video. Jim 15:29, February 19, 2010 (UTC) Archive Hi ZEM, can you archive my talk page? Thanks, SteamTeam 15:59, February 19, 2010 (UTC) Thank you! SteamTeam 16:06, February 19, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Thanks. I wonder if it's a sign about something. Sodormatchmaker 23:27, February 19, 2010 (UTC) Oooo That would be awesome. Sodormatchmaker 12:52, February 20, 2010 (UTC) Favor hey Zem could you do me a favor of re uploading the Wooden Mays IOmage, I did not want it deleted. please.Mays 16:33, February 26, 2010 (UTC) Happy Birthday ZEM! Hope today was a good day for you! I'm finishing my in-depth look at Hiro video right now, and it's LOADED with research and info, and a bit of fan speculation. It should be done in a few minutes, an I'll upload it as your birthday present! :D Jim 23:02, February 28, 2010 (UTC) ZEM, Lionsgate gave me a copyright strike for the Hiro video, so I put it on DailyMotion. if it's not too much to ask, could you send invites and sub to my other 2 channels? Jim 19:37, March 1, 2010 (UTC) ZEM! Look at THIS! A Long Lost, seemingly abandoned STS Wikia! Skullzproductions, a YT friend found it and told me about it! * http://shiningtimestation.wikia.com/wiki/Shining_Time_Station_Wiki What do you think? Shall we take it over? ^_^ Jim 23:16, March 1, 2010 (UTC) Never even been on that wiki, so I can't say I've been an admin there :p Jim 21:23, March 3, 2010 (UTC) Nope, the only admin I've ever been is the anti-wbsteerfilms group on YT. Jim 21:58, March 3, 2010 (UTC) Question hey zem I habe to ask you somthing, Gordon fam says that she can not edit her page. reply asap.Mays 14:55, March 12, 2010 (UTC) Are you an administrator on SiF? -groans- When am I going to find (and I'm sure there is at least one) administrator from the SiF Forums. AHHH! Thanks anyway. I joined your forum a little while ago. I'm Henry The Green Engine. Tender Engines 03:31, March 13, 2010 (UTC) Hey ZEM! (Re: Hey Thomasfan!) I'm doing fine. How about you? I noticed you did a lot of editing the past couple of days. Are you any less busy in real life now? Or are you the same busy bee? ThomasfanPeep! Peep! 22:15, March 18, 2010 (UTC) :It's nice to see you on here, just the same. I hope you can come and edit more often! :) ThomasfanPeep! Peep! 03:02, March 19, 2010 (UTC) ::That's great! It was kind of lonely without you. ThomasfanPeep! Peep! 03:08, March 19, 2010 (UTC) :::You're welcome! Oh you are still needed! SteamTeam and I don't know much about making templates, or anything like that. And we still need some one who knows how do do things like your catagory project. Not that I don't know how, but I would never have thought of doing that! ThomasfanPeep! Peep! 14:19, March 19, 2010 (UTC) Help! Hi, I'm new to wikia and for some reason my page doesn't appear with the rest under your page. And when I click on the S13 club members link, my name is listed under "U" and my username starts with a "T." Can you help me at all? Oh, and EVERY page I try to edit is blocked. SteamTeam said only HOTR and S13 were that way. TheRailwayIndustry 19:03, March 23, 2010 (UTC) I didn't say it was just HOTR and S13, you asked me why they were blocked and I simply said it was because of vandalism so I didn't say it was just those two pages. SteamTeam 19:41, March 23, 2010 (UTC) Re: Re: Help! Thanks so much! TheRailwayIndustry 21:46, March 23, 2010 (UTC) ? ZEM what's wrong with the gallaries they are slanted to the left side of the page. --PNR 22:40, March 25, 2010 (UTC) :OK BTW did you uploaded the photos from the Theodore Tugboat I requested? --PNR 23:12, March 25, 2010 (UTC) Re: Message OK thanks! Yes, that's fine with me, I just wanted your input on the subject. I wasn't too sure myself. ThomasfanPeep! Peep! 03:56, March 27, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for replying, I've released him on the wikia. :) SteamTeam 09:02, March 27, 2010 (UTC) YouTube Hey, ZEM! Are you on YouTube? TheRailwayIndustry 00:33, March 28, 2010 (UTC) my page about directors an swapage some sconds ago a page i made was sent to the scrapyard i would please like it back on because it is relavant for people to find out how asquith got to be director after mitton for thomas and friends Season 14 club. I'd like to join the Season 14 club. How can I do that? - SkarloeyRailway ...you will find two little engines called Skarloey and Rhaneas... 17:51, March 28, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks ZEM! - SkarloeyRailway ...you will find two little engines called Skarloey and Rhaneas... 21:59, March 28, 2010 (UTC) Shining Time Station Wiki I have finally been made an admin on the Shining Time Station Wiki! Why don't you come and edit a little bit and I'll make you an admin? ThomasfanPeep! Peep! 18:47, March 30, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks! OK, I understand. You can come by now and then when ever you feel like it though. :) ThomasfanPeep! Peep! 03:38, April 3, 2010 (UTC) Misty Island Rescue trailer Excuse me, ZEM. Do you have some videos for Misty Island Rescue or any trailers. I want it very much. And, who have it please send the e-mail to me. (jinnawat.gems@gmail.com) Thanks. Best Thomas Fan in Asia. .............. :) WikiWeb Hey, ZEM, I was wondering. Would it be out of order to use my user page as a "website" for my YT account? TheRailwayIndustry 20:47, April 3, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! TheRailwayIndustry 18:13, April 5, 2010 (UTC) Outrageous Edit ZEM I am disgusted that someone on the Duck takes Charge page, under the goofs section wrote COMMENT REMOVED Needless to say I deleted it. I shall get back to you when I find out who it was.Oliverandtoad13 19:18, April 4, 2010 (UTC) Outrageous Edit ZEM the offender was BigMickeyLoader.Oliverandtoad13 19:20, April 4, 2010 (UTC) Excuse me I have noticed that lately there have been many pages that have little or nothing to the importance of the wikia, the pages I am refering to are: (Dead links) and many more. I hope you are trying your best to remove theses but I was hoping there was something else you could do, It would make this site better for it's users and visitors. Thank you for trying! Skarloeystudios 00:50, April 5, 2010 (UTC) Edits hey ZEM, youre doing great on edits! did you know you are listed as one of the top 5 entertainment wiki contributors of the week? i am myself, but from the Marvel Comics Database, and with my own page. keep up the great work! Johnnybravo44 21:37, April 5, 2010 (UTC) User: Tender Engines I've been seeing a user named "Tender Engines" changing every TV series episode page and changing a heading title. What should we do? rawrlego "Yes!" Cried Oliver "There is!" And I mean it! 12:26, April 6, 2010 (UTC) Re: User: Tender Engines No probelm, what to suggest a engine I can upload a Japan promo of? (seasons 1-11) rawrlego "Yes!" Cried Oliver "There is!" And I mean it! 20:10, April 6, 2010 (UTC) Can I become a Season 14 member? I wish to become one and edit pages usefully and not be a vandal Robertbobbobby 17:48, April 7, 2010 (UTC) I would like to help add to the information about CGI Thomas and only add true facts Takenplay 08:45, April 15, 2010 (UTC) i want to become a member of the season 14 club too. :( Upload Error I tried to uplaod a photo of 'Arry and Bert Wooden Railway models. It said user error. Waht does that mean? Robertbobbobby 17:53, April 7, 2010 (UTC) Trivia Edit I was watching The Great Discovery song Thomas and James are Racing. Some of the scenes are close-ups of James' wheels. I believe this is stock footage from Old Iron. Watch it and you'll see. Can you also put that under Trivia? The footage can also be seen in Accidents will Happen Tell the others Robertbobbobby 18:11, April 7, 2010 (UTC) Edit Why can't I edit anything? Robertbobbobby 21:06, April 7, 2010 (UTC) :The mail van is the only faceless character to have its own nameplate. Can you put that for Nameplates trivia? It even says it on Post Van's article. Robertbobbobby 00:57, April 8, 2010 (UTC) ::delete The Barge. i don't care!!!! Blanking images If you're going to do this, please use an edit summary so it doesn't show up as a page blank, you guys are creating a lot of false positives and flooding the vandal watch feed. Charitwo (talk) 22:00, April 10, 2010 (UTC) No subject hi